


This Wasn't The Plan

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Secret Identity, for a little while at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “Do you not have friends? Is that what this is? So lonely that the guy that's tried to kill you is good company?”Dick completely ignored the accusations. “You haven’t tried to kill me too much lately. I must be growing on you.”“Like a fungus,” Red muttered.





	This Wasn't The Plan

Dick put his hands up as a show of peace before the gun was fully aimed at him. “I'm not here to fight, just to talk.”

“Not interested,” Red Hood answered, pointing his gun at Dick’s chest.

Dick didn't back down though, if anything he seemed spurred on by this as he only took another step towards Red Hood.“Why not? Me offering to talk has to be better than Batman just talking at you.”

Red Hood apparently disagreed, because he fired and Dick only just barely managed to get out of the way. “You're all Bats to me, so fuck off if you don't want to be full of holes, Boy Wonder.”

“At least hear me out. I don't think you're as bad as Batman seems to think you are.” Dick was really hoping that would get Red Hood to at least pause or something, even a twitch of possible acknowledgement of what he'd said would be nice.

Red’s aim didn't falter even slightly, but his tone was more mocking than angry when he spoke again. Dick would take what he could get. “Amazing, I didn't know B let you have different opinions. Especially on people he calls murderers.”

Dick continued to talk even as he dodged all of the shots, essentially flipping all over the room. “You don't quit being someone's partner without having a difference of opinion at some point. I don't think you're a murderer, at least not one that's doing it only for the sake of killing people.”

“Then you have eyes, congrats. Do you ever shut up? Just leave me alone. I'm not interested in whatever you're trying to sell me on.” His gun ran out of bullets, and Dick used the millisecond of distraction that caused to take it from him. Somehow, despite his face being covered by a helmet, Red Hood managed to convey an unimpressed look. “You know I have more than one gun, right?” He hadn't reached for another yet though.

“Being in arm's reach of you, I'll take my chances. And I'm not trying to sell anything, I just don't think we need to be enemies.”

“Stay out of my way and we won't be.” And with that Red Hood made his exit.

* * *

But of course, Dick didn't leave things there. He kept trying. And after a while Red seemed to try to kill him less.

Although he still wasn't thrilled to see Nightwing. As he made clear with an exasperated sigh as Dick landed on a rooftop next to him.

“Don't you get tired of this? I'm tired of this,” Red Hood informed him.

“What's there to be tired of? I get to see you on this,” Dick looked up at the Gotham sky, “completely bleak and smoggy night. What more could I ask for,” he said almost with too much cheer.

“Do you not have friends? Is that what this is? So lonely that the guy that's tried to kill you is good company?”

Dick completely ignored the accusations. “You haven’t tried to kill me too much lately. I must be growing on you.”

“Like a fungus,” Red muttered. “Or maybe I’m just getting tired of wasting ammo on you. Plus you keep stealing my guns. Those things cost money you know. What do you even do with them? You’re clearly not using them.”

“Who knows,” Dick shrugged, silently laughing.

“Any chance you're feeling friendly enough to return them to me?”

“I don't know, any chance you're willing to let me establish a truce between you and Batman?”

“Has that been the goal this whole time?” And now the Red Hood was laughing at him. “No, sorry, I've got plans for Batman and I think a truce would get in the way of that. You can keep the guns.”

Dick had expected the rejection but hadn't expected the laughing. “Okay, counter offer: how about we try being friends?” He asked, putting aside the mention of plans for Batman for the moment. He could look into that later. He got the feeling Red wasn’t going to share at the moment.

Red Hood crossed his arms over his chest. “I don't need Bat Friends.”

“Ex-bat,” he corrected then thought about it more, “Bat only by association?”

“A Bat’s a Bat. Not interested. Can't me not trying to kill you be enough?”  

Dick had to resist giving someone he barely knew puppy dog eyes, especially given Red wouldn't even be able to see them with his mask on. “What's so wrong with being a bat?”

“I'm just personally not really a fan. And I don't think either of us have time for a Ted Talk on the moral differences we have.”

“I wasn't really planning to touch moral differences until after, y’know, achieving friendship status.”

“Ah, so you're just looking for my personal grudge against B then. Sorry, but you've got to achieve at least level three friendship status to unlock my tragic backstory, Boy Wonder.” Yeah, Red was definitely mocking him. Which wasn't completely unexpected. It was progress from trying to shoot him though.

“I can work with that.” Dick was practically raised by Bruce. He was nothing if not used to getting through thick headedness. Or at least used to trying.

Dick couldn’t see it, but he was sure that Red Hood was rolling his eyes at him. “Have fun with that. I’ve got places to be. If you’re that desperate for new friends I think there’s some low lifes hanging out in that direction.” Red jerked his thumb. “Pretty sure I heard something about a robbery. I’ll let you handle it.”

And then he was gone.

* * *

“I could have sworn you lived in another city,” Red didn’t even turn to look at Dick, who had just landed on the rooftop behind him.

“Found incentive to visit more. I've heard I'm annoyingly stubborn.” Dick grinned at Red Hood even though he knew he wouldn't see it.

“You heard right, have you been spying on me? I’m sure I said that just last night when I ran into your boss.”

“He's not my boss anymore,” Dick said almost out of habit, “and maybe.”

“And how’s that spying been going for you? Found anything interesting yet, Grayson?” Red finally turned to face him, not that it helped much with the helmet blocking Dick from seeing any expression on his face. “I can play spy too, y’know.”

“Wha-” Dick’s first instinct was to tackle him and demand how he knew that name. That is, until he remembered he was trying to get on Red Hood’s good side, and that he was sitting on the edge of a roof which would end badly for both of them. “How did you… you must be a better spy than I thought,” he eventually decided on just seeing what he could get from Red.

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere. Guess it’s safe to say you don’t have my name though.” Red looked way too relaxed considering he had just name dropped Dick’s secret ID. His tone sounded almost bored.

“Can’t say I’ve been trying too hard on that front. Maybe I should up my game to even things out,” which was only half a lie because Dick had been trying to figure out who Red Hood was, especially since Bruce wouldn’t tell him after figuring it out, but he’d been focusing more on getting Red Hood on his side.

Red Hood seemed to size him up for a moment. “Nah, you won’t get it. And if you don’t know, Bruce doesn’t know. So, what _has_ your spying yielded then?”

“That you’re one stubborn ass,” Dick sighed.

“So nothing. Damn, I wasted my name drop trying to get info out of you.”

Dick was only slightly peeved at having next to nothing on the Red Hood while he knew something as valuable as both his and Bruce’s identities, all while Bruce withheld information from him about Red. He was starting to feel like the odd, left out third wheel between the two. “Well, if you know who I am you probably also realize I’m not gonna give up on you.”

“You’ve certainly given me that impression, yeah. Although, I think I got that more from your repeated attempts at befriending me even when I was trying to shoot and or stab you, rather than knowing that you’re Dick Grayson.”

“Offers still there,” Dick said, trying to bring the mood back up and not think about how his full name being used just further confirmed that Red Hood had an edge on him. “I could start bringing beer. Probably a drill to poke a hole through your helmet to fit a straw.”

“Trying to get me drunk now?” Red asked. “And I’m still not interested in a friendship with a Bat.” He got up and stretched. “I think I’m gonna go get a drink though, now that you mention it. I’m done with patrol. I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

“Red,” Dick put a hand to his chest, feigning hurt, “I was just offering to get you some.”

“No thanks.” Red gave him a two finger salute and headed for the roof exit. “If I catch you following me I’m stabbing you,” he called over his shoulder, but it didn’t hold as much of the threat it had when they’d first started running into each other. There was still enough there though to tell Dick following him wouldn’t be a great plan.

* * *

Dick stormed into the Batcave and plopped himself down right in front of Bruce, glaring at him through his mask.

Bruce didn’t react past sparing Dick a glance, clearly waiting for Dick to say what he wanted.

“Red Hood knows who we are,” he stated matter of factly after a few minutes of silence. Playing the waiting game with Bruce had never really worked for him.

“So you’re still talking to him then,” Bruce answered flatly.

Dick’s eyes widened with realization. “You knew that he knew! This has something to do with who he is, doesn’t it? And you’re still keeping that from me.”

Bruce’s jaw tensing slightly was the only tell he gave to his frustration. “I’ve got an idea of who he _might be_. I’ll tell you when I know for sure.”

“Why can’t you just tell me _now!”_ Dick realized he sounded like a child, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care at this point.

“Because I don’t have it all figured out yet. It doesn’t make sense.” Bruce faced him fully, making eye contact and putting the same command into his voice that he’d used when Dick was still Robin. “I’ll tell you when I know for sure,” he repeated.

Dick threw his hands up in frustration before getting up to storm out. Just at the entrance he called out over his shoulder, “Oh, he also mentioned something about a plot towards you. Just thought I’d mention it, ‘cause y’know, it might be _useful information to share._ ”

“If you want me to treat you like an adult, Dick, then act like one.” Bruce gave him a hard look. “He told you that weeks ago. I know, because he asked me if I’d ‘upped the security in the cave after Dickie snitched’. Something you didn’t do, presumably because you think you can talk him out of it. You’re mentioning it now to be petty.”

“You’re damn freaking right I am.”

Bruce didn’t reply, letting Dick storm out.

* * *

Dick landed soundlessly onto the rooftop, this time in Red Hood’s direct line of view rather than behind him. He’d been finding that pointless recently, given Red’s lack of surprise every time. “I hear you’ve been busy making a lot of drug lords unhappy.”

“Criminals are all a bunch of gossips,” Red replied.

“That they are,” Dick agreed, “I’ve also heard that one of them managed half a glance at what was under the helmet. You’re apparently gorgeous even seconds before you punch in someone’s face.”

“Didn’t punch him hard enough if he’s telling you about it,” he muttered. “Get any useful details from him?”

“Dark hair, white streak, chiseled jaw and an extra-precautionary domino mask. He definitely got me curious.”

“Too bad he’s a liar. Or I did hit him hard enough. I look nothing like that,” Red shrugged. “Although I am totally gorgeous, he got that part right.”

Dick hummed in amusement, not believing him for a second, and even taking a step closer. “Now I’m even more curious.”

Red took a step back. “Get used to disappointment then. I’ve got no intention of evening the identity score yet.”

“Not even at the possibility of me potentially swooning?” He was joking, of course. Dick didn’t swoon.

“And have to catch you? No thanks.”

“I’d catch you, and you probably weigh a good twenty pounds more than I do.” Dick wasn’t even a little fazed by Red’s rejection, having expected it.

“You’d catch me to see if you could get under my helmet. If I had to catch you it’d be to grab your ass. Otherwise I’m letting you fall.”

Dick let out a snort, “Nice to know you like _something_ about me.”

Red shrugged noncommittally.

“Shame I’ll never be able to appreciate you as much as you can me, not that the jacket and jeans aren’t nice.” Dick had no shame and he fully accepted that.

“I can’t tell if you’re trying to get me to wear spandex or take off my helmet, but the answer is no to both.”

“Shame,” Dick sighed exaggeratedly, “I think I would’ve liked both.”

“So are you trying to skip the friendship and move to fucking or what? This is a new tactic. Or is it just cause you heard how hot I am and you haven’t gotten laid in a while?”

“Ehh, little of both?” Dick shrugged, “I’m mostly curious. I could always go back to friendship attempts if it’s making you feel awkward.”

“I think all of this is awkward, but the friends thing was more awkward. Somehow.”

“That’s not typically how it works, but noted.” Flirting was just fine with Dick, he enjoyed flirting a lot. It helped that, from what he could see of the Red Hood, it was all very attractive.

“None of this is how anything typically works, Dickie,” Red pointed out.

Dick was proud of only giving a slight twitch at the nickname. “What? You mean one sided flirting from the side that doesn’t know what the other looks like?”

“No, I meant the vigilante trying to befriend the guy that kills people and tried to kill him, and then changing tactics to flirting when being friendly didn't work. I wouldn't call the flirting totally one sided. I complimented your ass.”

Dick didn’t particularly find a problem with being non-conventional. It’s how he got most of his work done, so he found nothing wrong with how he was approaching things. “Yeah, well I get a lot of those and only a handful are ever wanted.”

“I imagine. I've found if you hit someone hard enough they get the message and shut up most of the time.”

“I try not to do that too often, but it’s happened.” Dick chanced another few steps towards Red Hood. This was the closest to a real conversation they’d ever really had and Dick was marking it down as progress.

“If you get much closer I'm going to assume you're up to something and leave,” Red Hood warned.

“Alright. We wouldn’t want that.” Dick instead opted to veer to the side and sat at the edge of the building instead, “I think this is the longest you’ve been willing to talk to me.”

“Maybe. I don't time our chats.” Red eyed him for a moment before taking a seat several feet away.

It really was a change in their typical few minute meet ups as they just ended up talking about essentially nothing, to Dick’s surprise. They didn’t really learn anything substantial about each other other than passing interests, but it was still nice.

* * *

Those kinds of meetings became more frequent after a while. Red even said that Dick was “alright...for a Bat,” at one point.

Dick thought he might have caught a glimpse of dark hair with a white streak on the streets one time, but it was gone when he did a double take.

Red had just shrugged when he'd asked.

And now, for once it was Red Hood landing next to him. “You've been here for ten hours. What's the stakeout for?” He asked, dropping a bag that smelled like food in front of Dick.

Dick blindly reached out for the food, not looking away from his target, and didn’t bother to react at accidentally grabbing at Red’s thigh before managing to reach into the bag. “Heard someone was going to try and take some of your territory.”

Red Hood’s head tilted slightly. “You're… sitting out here to try to protect my territory?”

“Partially,” Dick said through a mouthful of burger, “They’re planning to take it with some new drug that’s apparently harder than anything your guys deal.”

“Then you should probably go home while I handle this.” His tone made it very clear how he planned to handle it. “Go take a shower and get some sleep.”

Dick waved him off, “I’ve slept enough,” he said like it was rehearsed, “And I haven’t been on my ass here for ten hours just for you to take over.”

“It is my territory,” Red pointed out. “I'm not letting you do the work.”

“Then I guess we’re going to have to share this one, because I still need to get a sample of that stuff.” Dick also had half a hope that if he was there, Red Hood wouldn’t be able to kill all of them.

He was pretty sure if he could see Red Hood’s eyes they'd be narrowed at him. The helmet was impassive, but the way it was facing him implied intense staring. “I guess it's a team up then.” There was something off in Red’s tone, but Dick couldn't quite place it.

* * *

“He's Jason,” was how Bruce greeted Dick when Dick answered his phone, getting straight to the point, and sounding more strained than Dick was used to hearing him. “Red Hood is Jason Todd.”

Dick nearly dropped the phone, either from shock, disbelief, or buried away grief, he wasn’t sure. “But Jason’s...”

“It would appear that is no longer the case.” There was a knock on Dick’s door. “As far as I can tell the lazarus pit was involved. I'm out looking for him now. I need you out searching too.”

Dick numbly went to the door only to find Red Hood. But he wasn't wearing his helmet, or even the mask he apparently wore under it. He still had the outfit on though, torn, singed, and bloodstained as it was.

And god. That was Jason’s face. Older, sharper, but definitely his. And he looked on the verge of breaking down. But his eyes still traveled to the phone Dick was holding, and he gave a sharp shake of his head, clearly indicating he didn't want Dick to acknowledge him out loud to Bruce.

“Uh, yeah Bruce. I’ll… I’ll get right on that.” Dick hung up and let Jason in, staying near him in case he wanted a hand, or maybe a shoulder to lean on.

Jason sat on Dick’s couch, staring blankly ahead for a few minutes before quietly speaking up. “He saved him.”

Dick sat down next to Jason, but kept his hands to himself, still unsure if he was okay with being touched. “Who?”

“He saved _him,”_ Jason repeated, voice coming out less hollow this time, but breaking on the last word. “He saved the Joker. He saved my murderer.” And now Jason was shaking. “I didn't think- I wanted- he wasn't supposed to pick the fucking Joker over me, Dick! I-” Jason cut himself off trying to choke back a sob, and burying his face in his hands when that didn’t work.

It was then that Dick decided to screw personal boundaries and wrapped his arms around Jason, pulling him into an embrace and letting him cry on his shoulder. Dick had never been so angry at Bruce before. He’d thought Jason’s death would always be the topper, but somehow Bruce managed to exceed even that. “Bruce is an idiot,” Dick whispered into Jason’s hair.

“He wasn't supposed to pick him,” Jason managed to mumble into Dick’s shoulder as he continued to shake and cry. “And-fuck! Blown up by the Joker twice! How could he-” Jason cut off again, and wrapped his arms around Dick, holding him tight.

“I know,” Dick muttered. He could feel tears starting to prickle the corners of his eyes too. “God, I know. But you got out this time. You're still here this time.”

Jason didn't respond to that. He kept crying into Dick’s shoulder until he couldn't anymore, and then he still didn't lift his head.

He stayed quiet like that for a little while, and Dick didn't push. Eventually Jason spoke up again. “I had it all planned, Dick. I was going to get my revenge on Joker, and have my confrontation with Bruce all in one go. Gave Bruce a gun, I had a gun, told him he could kill me or watch me kill the Joker. And he threw a fucking batarang at me and saved the fucking Joker, who returned the favor by blowing the place because he’s psychotic like that, but Bruce still saved him.” Jason made a frustrated sound, gripping Dick even tighter. “Bruce picked _him._ ”

Deep down, Dick knew Bruce had his reasons. Knew that Bruce wouldn't have been able to deal with the moral ramifications had he let Jason kill the Joker, but that part was buried under years of regret at not being there for Jason when he needed him. He knew that, had it been him who Jason tested instead, he more than likely would've made the emotional choice of looking the other way as Jason lodged a bullet into the Joker’s head. “And that's Bruce's mistake. It'll be his own damn fault if he's lost you again.”

Jason let out a humorless laugh. “Again. Right. He probably wishes I was still six feet under so he wouldn't have to deal with any of this.”

Dick nuzzled more into Jason's hair, “I wouldn't say he wants that, but I'm also finding it really hard to defend him right now.”

“Good. I don't want to hear defenses right now,” he said. “Do you mind if we cover the whole not dead thing later though? I already did that once today and it went pretty terribly.”

“That depends; do you plan on staying?”

“Honesty hour? I'm not even sure how I got here. You may have noticed, but I'm not in the best state right now. So I don't think I've even got my bike to leave.” Jason mostly just sounded tired now, probably the adrenaline crash, along with emotionally exhausting himself.

“Alright.” Dick maneuvered them until he was lying on the couch with Jason on top of him, the both of them still clutching each other. “Get some rest Little Wing, we can talk in the morning.”

Jason mumbled something about not signing up for cuddling, just maybe a nap, but didn’t try to move away, and was soon out cold.

It was kind of hard to reconcile this image with the one he had of Red Hood. Red Hood was a dangerous man, willing to do whatever he thought it took for his end goal, but good underneath that. Jason didn’t look all that dangerous now, asleep on Dick’s couch, red spots and puffy eyes giving away that he’d been crying recently, hair disheveled, and covered in scrapes and bruises.

Jason had never come to Dick crying before, back when he’d been Robin. He’d more or less seemed to pick up Bruce’s philosophy on that sort of thing. But he’d come to Dick upset before, and even then it had usually taken some convincing to get Jason to actually open up and talk. It usually had ended up sort of like this though. Jason asleep on his couch, generally a movie playing in the background back then, until he felt like going back to the Manor. That last part seemed very unlikely now though.

Dick fell asleep not too long after with a hand tangled in Jason’s hair and the other clutching his jacket.

* * *

Dick woke up a little while later to the sensation of having his air cut off. His eyes snapped open, and he found Jason above him, but Jason’s eyes were still closed and his face looked twisted up in pain. A nightmare then.

Dick tried pulling at Jason’s arms to get him to let go of his throat first, but his grip was unwavering, so he flipped them over which dumped Jason over the edge of the couch.

He hit the floor, and was on his feet almost immediately, eyes now open and breathing fast. Some of the tension in his body seemed to relax as he looked around and realized where he was though. And then he noticed the red marks starting to form on Dick’s neck and guilt flashed across his face. “Sorry,” he muttered, looking away.

“It's fine,” Dick coughed out, “you didn't exactly mean to do it.” He reached out to take Jason's hand to show that he really wasn't angry and tugged a little to get him back on the couch, but Jason stayed rooted to his spot and pulled his hand free.

“Do you need ice for that?” He asked, glancing towards the kitchen.

Dick, never one the be deterred when his shows of physical affection were rejected, stood from the couch and cupped Jason's face with both hands until he was forced to look at him. “It wasn't your fault, stop thinking that.”

“Sure, whatever,” he didn't even really make the effort to sound convinced, “but seriously, do you need ice? Because I need coffee, so I'm going to the kitchen anyway.”

Dick sighed, his hands falling to Jason's shoulders. “Alright. Ice would be nice, thank you.”

Jason nodded and walked to the kitchen, pulling an ice pack out of Dick’s freezer, handing it to Dick, and then starting on a pot of coffee.

Dick watched Jason move silently through the kitchen for a moment before finally saying, “Want to talk about it?”

“Which ‘it’, you'll have to be more specific. The nightmare, last night, or the resurrection? The answer’s no either way, but I promised you answers on one already. I'm not doing that until after a shower though. I smell like Gotham Bay,” Jason answered, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

“The smell hasn't bothered me yet,” Dick’s lips quirked into something that resembled a smile.

“I figured since you let me sleep on top of you, but it's bothering me. Maybe because I have to deal with a bunch of drug runners there, so I also get to see some of the pollution happen.”  

Dick wrinkled his nose, “Alright, I can wait for any of the talks you want to have.”

Jason nodded and poured his coffee, handing a mug to Dick as well, and finished that before going for his shower.

“I stole your sweatpants. Didn't bring an overnight bag or anything like that with me,” he said after emerging from the bathroom, sitting himself down across from Dick at the kitchen table where Dick was eating a bowl of cereal. “So. What do you want to know?” He asked, pouring himself a bowl as well.

Dick pointedly did not stare at Jason's chest, now was definitely not the time. He did note though,the Y shaped scar from where Jason had been autopsied. “Let’s start with how you're feeling. Physically, I mean. I think I have a gist of how you are emotionally right now.”

Jason shrugged. “Bruised and scraped up, a few burns, but we all fell into the bay when the place blew so I'm not too badly hurt. Am I allowed to smoke in your place though? I could seriously use a cigarette right about now.”

Typically Dick would say no, but all things considered, he decided he could make an exception just this once. He nodded and got up to crack open the window. “You sure you don't need any poking and prodding?”

“I'm sure.” Jason pulled a ziplock bag out of the pocket of Dick’s sweatpants, presumably taken from his jacket since Dick definitely didn't keep a pack of cigarettes and a lighter in his clothing. “Gotten unexpectedly wet a few too many times to not have a backup sealed pack at this point,” Jason told him, lighting one. He at least blew the smoke out towards the window that Dick had opened.

Dick decided asking about his resurrection could wait, given Bruce had mentioned something about the Lazarus Pit. He might not have all of the pieces of that, but he could put together an idea. “So you wanna tell me about that dream?”

“Why bother? You know how I died.” Jason seemed to realize he didn't have an ash tray and pulled over his empty coffee mug from before the shower. It probably wasn't great for the mug, but Dick didn't particularly want ashes on his table either, the mug could be washed. “Not really a surprise that's what I dreamed about considering yesterday's events. How's your neck feeling?”

“It's fine, just a little bruised. You didn't have me for that long.” Dick absently rubbed at it.

“Yeah, I mean I’d hope it wouldn’t take you long to get a sleeping guy off of you. Otherwise not being able to kill you would just be embarrassing.”

“It's nice to see you care,” Dick said dryly.

“I apologized, that’s nicer than most people I try to choke out get.”

“I know,” Dick sighed, “so, what are you going to do now?”

Jason frowned down at the mug. “Don’t know yet. It wasn’t supposed to go like this. This wasn’t the plan. I was either going to have revenge or be dead. And I figured revenge was a safe bet given the options. Leave it to Bruce to make a plan C. I was thinking of moving after, but I was supposed to have finished my business in Gotham before doing that.”

Dick hummed thoughtfully and chanced sliding closer to Jason until their arms were pressed together. “Well you're always welcome to join me in Bludhaven. I've been in Gotham a little longer than I'd like. For no particular reason, of course.”

“I meant like to the other side of the country. Or maybe out of the country. The idea was that I was never going to have to see Gotham again.” Jason eyed him, but didn’t bother to move away.

“Yeah, I kinda figured,” Dick tried not to let his disappointment show too much. “The offers still there for you if you ever change your mind.”

Jason shrugged, shoulder brushing Dick’s with the movement. “That was the idea after killing the Joker. I still need to do that. I've just got to figure out the in between now and doing that. Although your city has a stupid name, so I'm not sure I want to stay there either.”

Dick didn't even bother to hide his frown, “You can't completely decide against a place just because the name is stupid.”

“Bludhaven, New Jersey. It's one of the worst things I've ever heard.” Jason shot a grin his way, and it was kind of half hearted, but certainly an improvement over the mess he'd been the night before.

Dick nudged him with his shoulder, “Well wherever you go, I'm gonna miss you, Little Wing.”

“Don't go getting sentimental on me, Dickiebird,” he warned. “I haven't even decided if I'm leaving Gotham yet.”

“Don't say that like you don't know me; I'll get sentimental over whatever I want.”

“That’s true. You’re weird about that,” Jason agreed.

“I don’t think it’s all that weird to miss you,” Dick wrapped an arm around Jason with a small smile, “Especially given how we’ve been with each other lately.”

“Flirting and fighting crime? Are you trying to imply you want to fuck before I leave?”

Dick’s eyebrows drew together, “No? Well, yes, but no? I wouldn’t say no if we did but that’s not the only reason I’d miss you.”

“Oh?” Jason raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Dick reached up to run his fingers through Jason’s white streak of hair, “I think I got that friendship status somewhere during the last few meetups, even if you disagree. And I was definitely not lied to, you grew pretty damn attractive.”

“I mean, I think I said something about level three friendship earning you my backstory, and I think you’ve got the gist of that, so if you want to call us friends I guess that’s fine. Even if you are a Bat,” Jason replied, leaning into the touch.

“I’ll take that. It means I won our stubborn competition,” Dick smiled.

Jason rolled his eyes at him. “If that’s what you need to think to feel better, sure Dick,” Jason replied, leaning in closer. “So, wouldn’t say no huh? Seems decidedly different from friendship, but…” He trailed off, closing the rest of the small distance between them to slant their mouths together.

Dick would’ve been happy to lose himself in the kiss, had just said that he would when it was only an idea presented to him, but he just couldn’t, not after everything Jason had just been through. He let the kiss last for a moment, leaning into it briefly, cupping Jason’s cheek before pulling away. “I wouldn’t say no,” Dick agreed, “But maybe not right now. Not after… last night.”

Jason frowned at him. “I get that crying on your couch isn’t really sexy or anything, but I’m fine,” he insisted.

“You were emotionally devastated and came here for comfort. It’d feel too wrong on my end. Too much like I’m taking advantage of you.”

“You’re such a boyscout,” Jason muttered, but did pull back, slumping in his chair a bit. “Maybe next time then.”

“Yeah,” Dick leaned up to press a kiss to Jason’s temple, “Next time.”

* * *

It was a while before Dick saw Jason again. He heard a lot about him, and occasionally Jason was there for big fights, but there wasn’t time for him and Dick to actually talk. And Jason never really stuck around after, so Dick figured he just needed his space.  

He found out that Jason was hanging out with Arsenal and Starfire now, which was not the group he would have ever imagined coming together, but they seemed to be working well together.

And then one night he spotted Jason, by himself, sitting on a roof in Bludhaven. He was still wearing a mask, but the helmet was sitting next to him, and he seemed to be eating some fries.

“Care to share?” Dick said flipping onto the roof just behind him.

“Hell no, buy your own,” Jason replied.

Dick plopped down next to him and swiped two fries before Jason could stop him, “Missed you too. How about sharing what you’ve been up to instead? Apart from what’s already public.”

“Don’t know what’s public. The only people that gossip worse than criminals are middle schoolers and superheroes.”

“Well, I’ve heard you, Kori, and Roy are a team now and that you’re still in and around Gotham. That’s pretty much it.”

“That’s mostly what I’ve been doing then. We’ve been doing our own version of crime fighting, saved a planet, Roy and Kori got together broke up and are together again. It’s a regular action romance around the warehouse. They’re off on a date night right now, which is why I’m here with my fries.”

“And you just _happened_ to be in Bludhaven tonight with those fries?”

“Are you insinuating something about me and my fries?”

“Mostly just you.”

“Hmm, maybe I was thinking about how we said next time last time we met up in this hell city with a dumb name. But then you took a while to find me so I got hungry,” he said, picking up another fry.

“We did say that.” Dick picked up the fries to place them in his lap and slid closer to Jason until their shoulders were pressed together. It was a lot less painful when it was on a couch rather than a rooftop, but Dick had dealt with worse.

“And I haven't even gone through any emotional trauma this week, so you can feel guilt free this time,” Jason grinned at him.

“Good,” and that was all Dick needed to lean in and kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: The title has a double meaning because the night we started writing this, Kate actually wanted to write fluff and this is what we ended up with instead. -Crysty   
> The original doc title was "not the fluff I wanted" because I had told Crysty I wanted to write fluff that night, and then texted her like "let's make Jason cry on Dick after his revenge plan failed". -Kate


End file.
